


Thea's Guardian Angel

by Eleni_Sk



Series: The Mystery Woman [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Secret Marriage, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: A mysterious woman has been keeping an eye on Thea, but who is she?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Mystery Woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Thea's Guardian Angel

It had been a few weeks since Oliver had returned home, after five years in hell. He had been rather distant, and he knew that it hurt both his mother and his sister, so he decided to have breakfast with his family that morning, it was the least he could do.

“I saw her again last night,” Thea said out of the blue.

“Whom did you see?” Oliver frowned at the knowing look at Walter’s and Moira’s faces.

“Oh, right, you don’t know about her” his sister realized.

“A little over a year ago, a woman showed up and she started looking out for Thea. She is mostly keeping an eye on her, but on occasion, she was gotten her a cab to return home.” Moira explained.

“She even helped me with an ass hat once. She is my guardian angel. She always smiles sadly at me, though I have never heard her voice.” Thea said. “She was different, though. She looked as if her world had turned upside down. I tried to approach her, see if she was okay, but she disappeared before I could.”

“Do you think that something has happened to her?” Walter asked.

“I hope not, though she did seem pretty lost. I wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.” She sighed.

“What does she look like?” Oliver asked as casually as he could manage.

“She is a little more petite than me, though curvier. She has longish blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. And I am convinced that she is some kind of ninja, with how she appears and disappears all the time. Oh, she usually wears blue leather.”

And you are sure that she is not dangerous?” he asked.

“Positive. She has done nothing but help me.” Thea replied.

Needless to say, that Oliver spent the following couple of weeks looking for said woman, though with very little luck. Though that was about to change.

The three Queens, Walter, and Tommy were having dinner together one evening, and then they decided to move to the sitting room to have some coffee.

There was a surprise waiting for them there, however.

A petite blonde woman was standing in front of the table that Moira kept various photos, with her back to them. She wore a pair of figure-hugging jeans and a dark green jumper, that took Oliver a couple of years back. He shook his head and came back to the woman who was eerily familiar to him. Painfully so.

“Who is that?” Tommy asked.

“I heard you’ve been looking for me.” Her computerized voice said.

“I have” Oliver replied taking a step forward.

“You have?” Thea asked taken aback.

“He couldn’t not make sure that the woman that has been following his sister around is not a threat. It’s nothing personal.” The woman replied.

“Oh, she is your guardian angel?” Tommy said.

“I think so.” Thea nodded. “But Ollie if she wanted to hurt me, she would have.”

“Logically, yes, but I saw things while I was away. Horrible things.”

“And very few good.” The woman continued and with a ‘click’ she turned off her voice modulator.

“How did you-“

“You were a cute baby.” She said in her natural voice.

“No” Oliver mumbled, shaking his head.

“What is wrong Oliver?” his mother asked.

“It can’t be her.” He froze.

“Her?” both Thea and Tommy asked together.

The woman took a deep breath and then turned around; her blue eyes focused on Oliver.

“Hello, Oliver.” She said, her voice heavy with emotions.

“Miss Smoak?” Walter recognized her, surprising everyone.

“Hi, Mr. Steele.” She smiled politely at him.

“Y-You died! Waller said you were blown up during your last mission.” Oliver almost shouted, taking a couple of steps forward.

“Funny, Waller said the same thing about you.”

“Do you know each other?” Tommy asked.

“How do you know each other?” was Thea’s question.

“That’s a little bit complicated. The blonde said.

“The short version is that when I was on the island, a black-ops military agency forcibly recruited me,” Oliver said.

“And I was assigned to work with him from time to time.”

“So, you were partners?” Walter asked.

“That’s one way to put it.” Miss Smoak said, taking a few steps toward Oliver.

“What’s another?” Thea asked.

Oliver smiled a true smile, and took a few steps himself, meeting her.

“Husband and Wife.”


End file.
